Blood Work
by Texan Ranger
Summary: Link had left Hyrule after going back to his childhood but something went back with him.
1. I Forge My Own Destiny

**1. Forge My Own Destiny**

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Zelda but a thought comes to mind, do the people at Nintendo really read our stories? Well on with the story.

_You cannot be defeated so easily _said a whisper. As the water stated to bubble and boil the blue serene water started turning red then to black. _Come you still have a role to play in the destruction of the Hero of Time's destiny and you need to rise._

From the bubbling part of the water a figure started to rise, as the person rose from the depths of the water, the person speaking showed himself to be none other then Phantom Ganon of the Forest Temple.

" What do you want weakling" came a voice from the mist that surrounded the person who came from beneath the water, as the mist faded we see a naked young man with white shoulder length hair and gray colored eyes, almost an exact duplicate of Link.

" It has been far too long that you can't show your new master respect" came the none wavering voice of the Phantom as he glared at this truly weak shadow.

" You think just because you resemble the Dark Lord your power rivals his, don't make me laugh" smirked the young man. " And who is to say you were the one to revive me?"

" WHAT! No one else has the power I do" the Phantom said as he grabbed the hilt of his short blade at his waist anger building as Dark Link pressed his nerves.

" Let me ask you a question, what happen when the true Ganon was imprisoned in the Sacred Realm" Phantom was about to answer but was cut off by Dark Link " and were did his piece of the Triforce go" he continued his smirk growing even wider as held his right hand up and showed he held the Triforce of Power.

" WHAT IS THIS?" yelled as nervous Phantom as he took a step back unsheathing his weapon holding it up against his opponent getting ready for a battle.

Holding his left palm flat face against the Phantom a ball of pure darkness shot out and blew him against the wall. As Phantom hit the wall he looked down to a gaping black hole in his upper left shoulder, black blood pored out from the wound and Phantom notice he couldn't move against some invisible force keeping him pinned.

Walking over Dark Link picked up the fallen weapon testing the balance and feel and decided he didn't like it, with this in mind he plunges the weapon into his opponents head killing him and receiving a spray of black blood against his face. As the Phantom was starting to disappear Dark Link muttered a spell that halted the procedure, still hanging there he striped the Phantom of his clothes and releases the spell letting him disappear to nothingness.

Putting on the clothes he felt it resize itself to fit him like a second skin, he notice this was the same for the boots and gloves and the hole in the left shoulder had mended back to be like brand new. He grabbed the short sword that was still wedged into the wall and placed it back on the side hoister and started to find his way out. The monsters he saw as he made his way out only moved aside knowing this person had the power to destroy them without effort. Once out of the Water Temple he got on the island above it. He lay in the sun to let his cloths dry and started to plan.

_So this is the light… a lot better then the hell I had to endure but still what should I do with my newfound freedom. Well first on my list is to find out how long I have been out. Second get a better weapon because this short sword won't stand a chance against the Master Sword. Thirdly find some cloths that feel a lot better then this shit. Lastly find and kill Link._

With a plan and a goal he started to cross the bridge that connected the island to the shore to see five Sheikahs wielding different weapons waiting for a fight. "Good I was hoping to get a new weapon," Dark Link said as he got the sword from the strap on his waist.

A/N: Well my first Zelda fic, how is it? I hope you people will enjoy this and tell me what you think of it because all reviews are welcomed. Before I forget Dark Links looks, I changed them because he is being reborn with the Triforce of Power plus I think he would look cool that way. I plan on giving him a new name because Dark Link would take too much time to keep typing and I want to update frequently.


	2. First Encounter

**2. First Encounter **

Disclaimer: Well I don't still own Zelda and unemployed so why would you want to sue me. _Man I wish I could own Zelda._

As Dark Link got the short sword ready to attack, the Sheikah in front of the others looked at the young man "You look familiar…almost like the Hero of Time" said the Sheikah who seemed the leader of the group. Hearing this made the Shadow look up in anger his eyes blazing a crimson glow.

" YOU DARE SAY THAT, HE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME" yelled Dark Link as he prepared to attack.

" I am sorry, but Princess Zelda has ordered us to survey the land for a growing evil so can we have your name and reason for being here?" asked the lead Sheikah as he and his men readied their weapons.

"ME! Why I am a manifestation of every dark, evil, cruel and negative emotion that the Hero of Time has. My old master created me to be Dark Link but I am so much more and as names go he can keep it I have a new name" he glared at the warriors in front of him getting ready to attack "Valis Shadowheart" was all he said.

The battle was over before it even began. His strikes aimed for his opponent's vital point. The first two went down fast as he disappeared and reappeared in their shadows to strike cutting though their flesh piercing their hearts. One of the fallen Sheikah had a morning star that he used to swing at the third bashing his head with enough force to make it fly out into the lake. Then he disappeared again leaving the other two standing back to back pondering where he went.

" What the hell was that he moves swifter then we ever could Dash?" said the shorter of the two as he gripped his twin daggers waiting for the next strike. " Dash where do you think he went" still no response so he turned to face the leader only to come face to face with Valis.

"For the goddesses sake please let me live," begged the last Sheikah warrior as he dropped the daggers when Valis stomped on his leaders skull and examined the puss of his kill with a sadistic grin.

" I may let you live but I need information and it seems you're the only one to get it from now" he said easing his glare returning his eye color to gray, calming the Sheikah. " Now will you answer my questions" the Sheikah nodded slowly. "Good."

" First I want to know how long ago was Ganondorf defeated by the Hero of Time," he asked with a calm look in his eyes.

" Well… he was defeated about three years ago sir" said the frighten young Sheikah hoping he wouldn't be killed after all the questions were answered.

" So there has been peace… tell me all about the time we live in and I'll keep my word and let you leave," remarked Valis as he sat down. From they're on the Sheikah told Valis how there was a counsel of the different races, who the leader of each were, and of the low population of monsters thanks to the Hero's training the guards had received.

" Ok now for the last question where is the Link now" asked Valis.

" I don't know sir only the Sages of the Temples and Princess Zelda know his current whereabouts," said the young Sheikah as he prepared to leave.

Valis made no effort to stop him keeping his word. As the young warrior left, Valis searched the dead bodies of his comrades for any items or weapons he could make use of later. The weapons he did take were a few throwing daggers, a one handed long sword, and a small set of bombs that exploded on impact. While searching for any thing else he found a current map of the land, a compass, and a few Rupees.

After setting the weapons and items on his cloths he started walking towards Hyrule Castle to find where Link had disappeared. As he walked to the castle he saw the land to be awfully bright but he didn't mind, when it started getting dark he decided to see if he could stay at Lon Lon Ranch for the night since in the distance he saw the drawbridge was up for the night. When he entered he heard a strange sound, not bad one but he didn't know what to make of it so he tracked it to the source and headed to the corral area. What he saw made him wonder what it was.

" Whose there" asked a calm serene voice in the middle of the corral.

" Who and what are you" asked Valis from the shadow as he kept staring at her. He noted that this person had curves and long red hair that reached their waist. He noted that this person was looking for him so he appeared behind her not letting his guard down for even a second.

Malon looked surprised to see Link but something seemed different, either way she went and gave him a hug. This being his first hug, did not know how to react so he just backed stepped out of her reach.

" Link you seem different what happen to your blue eyes and blond hair" she asked as she saw they had changed.

" You have me mistaken with some one else," he said still feeling awkward from the hug she gave him. Not knowing what to say he asked the question that plagued his mind "why do you seem to have more curves then a male."

Hearing this caused her to blush " What's wrong with your face" Valis asked not knowing why it was turning reddish.

" Is this the first time you've ever seen a woman?" she asked as here face started to go back to normal.

" What's a woman?" Valis asked, as he had never heard of such a being as woman. He notices she was giggling at his question making him a little angrier.

" I don't mean to offend you, but were have you been all your life" she asked still not knowing he was a creation of both Ganondorf's magic and Link's hatred.

He now new who she was as bits of Links memory hit his mind all at once of a few females Link had known. " Is your name Malon," he asked still a little dizzy from in taking knowledge from another.

" Yes it is so do I know you from somewhere" she asked not feeling surprised since almost every body knew her families farm.

" No you don't but would it be ok if I stay under that tree near your house for the night" he asked as he waited for the morning to come.

" Not at all, but if you want you can stay in the house for the night if you don't mind Cuccos" she said as she started for the house. Looking back she notice he was just standing there " don't worry they don't bite"

He started to follow her knowing he would not be left alone until she had her way and what was the worst that could happen. As they entered he notice the large pile of hay. "You can sleep there for the night" Malon said as she locked the door " and don't worry no one will bother you good night" and she went upstairs to her bedroom.

He sat on a chair near the hay knowing full well that he didn't need sleep much and waited for dawn.

**Bio: Valis Shadowheart**

**Valis Shadowheart is really Dark Link but changed his name because he hates Link and every thing that has to do with him. Currently he is dressed like Ganondorf and has few weapons except the ones he has gained from his kills.**

**Power: Currently he is still learning the powers of the Triforce piece he has. Most attacks he has made using the Triforce piece are based on his emotions.**

A/N: Yes the second chapter is done, so what do you think. Next chapter will be a surprise because I am thinking of sending him though time but you never know what can happen. Later… Peace out.


End file.
